Wenn du wüsstest wie es endet, würdest du alles wieder so machen?
by leali
Summary: Sie war ein Mädchen aus Gryffindor, er ein Junge aus Slytherin. Sie teilten eine Freundschaft. Sie verband ein erinnerungsreicher Ort. Alles endete in dieser Nacht.


Der Wind, der um sie strich, war kalt. Kalt, aber beruhigend. Die Luft kühlte ihre erhitzten Wangen und brachte sie dazu, einmal tief durchzuatmen. Wenn sie nicht aufpasste, würde sie noch krank werden, und das konnte sie sich im Moment überhaupt nicht leisten. Sie würde alles verpassen und jeder würde sie im Nachhinein bemitleiden, dass sie nicht teilgenommen hatte. Schnaubend zog sie sich ihren Umhang ein Stück enger um den Körper. Sie würde nicht krank werden, nicht so wie Anna. Diese lag bereits seit zwei Wochen im Krankenflügel und würde das wahrscheinlich auch noch einige weitere Tage tun. Ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass man kein Quidditch spielen sollte.

Der Regen prasselte weiter hinab und klatschte laut auf das kleine Dach über ihr. Als sie die großen, schwarzen Wolken gesehen hatte, hatte sie sich schnell unter diesen Pavillon geflüchtet. Er stand einsam und verlassen auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts, zwar nicht mehr weit vom Schloss entfernt, aber auch nicht nah genug, um im strömenden Regen hinrennen zu können. Ein Dilemma, sie konnte nicht weg, aber sie musste. Wenn sie heute Abend zu spät kommen würde, würde sie niemanden mehr zum Tanzen abbekommen.

Zwar war sie mit ihren Freundinnen verabredet - sie hatten alle absichtlich ihre Einladungen ausgeschlagen, um als Gruppe zu dem Ball gehen zu können - aber es war mehr als logisch, dass sie nicht den ganzen Abend zu viert in einer Ecke stehen und Punsch trinken würden. Und wie toll wäre es da wohl, wenn Shaun Ferguson sie fragen würde, ob sie mit ihm tanzen würde... vor all ihren Freundinnen. Ein leichtes Grinsen legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. Er würde sie fragen aber nur, wenn sie nicht zu spät kommen würde. Wenn er sie nicht bei ihren Freundinnen sehen würde, würde er denken, dass sie gar nicht da war.  
Zusammengefasst hieß das, dass sie nicht zu spät kommen dürfte. Unruhig begann sie von einem auf den anderen Fuß zu treten und überlegte fieberhaft nach einem Plan. Was konnte sie tun? Entweder sie rannte durch den Regen mit dem Risiko krank zu werden, oder sie wartete bis es aufhörte, aber dann konnte es sein, dass sie zu spät zum Ball kam. Nachdenklich kniff sie die Augenbrauen zusammen und begann auf und ab zu laufen. Sie würde noch zehn Minuten warten, wenn es dann nicht aufgehört hatte zu regnen, würde sie ganz einfach zum Schloss rennen,

Und da genau in dem Moment, als sie gerade los rennen wollte, ließ der Regen plötzlich nach. Zwar war der Himmel immer noch von dicken Wolken verdunkelt, die aussahen wie aus Watte, aber am Horizont weit entfernt, zeichnete sich ein leichter Regenbogen ab. Erste feine Sonnenstrahlen begannen sich durch die Wolkendecke zu graben, und die letzten Regentropfen glitzerten in der Luft.  
Ein überraschtes Keuchen kam über ihre Lippen und langsam trat sie unter dem Dach hervor. Ein einzelner Tropfen fiel auf ihre Wange und floss wie eine Träne daran hinab. Das Gras unter ihr war klatschnass und rutschig im Gegensatz zu dem trockenen Steinboden, auf dem sie zuvor gestanden hatte. Kurz streckte sie die Hand nach vorne, schaute noch einmal, ob es doch noch regnete, und rannte dann voller Euphorie los hinauf zum Schloss.

Mit jedem einzelnen Schritt fühlte sie sich mehr in das Märchen hinein gezaubert. Sie fühlte sich wie Cinderella. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr das Buch früher oft vorgelesen, solange bis sie es selbst auswendig konnte und nachts aufsagte, wenn sie im Bett lag und Angst vor den Monstern unter ihrem Bett hatte. Cinderella hatte nie dazu gehört, war das arme, kleine Mädchen gewesen. Doch an diesem einen Abend, an diesem einen Ball war sie wie die Anderen gewesen. Und so wollte sie auch sie sich fühlen, Lily Evans. Sie wollte dazu gehören, nicht immer als das Schlammblut beschimpft und geächtet werden, wollte einmal normal unter ihnen tanzen und feiern, einmal dazugehören. Für Cinderella war es der Anfang eines eigenen Märchens gewesen. An diesem Abend hatte sie ihn gefunden, ihre große Liebe, etwas, was Lily auch schon seit langem suchte. Ihn, diesen einen... Doch gab es ihn überhaupt? Oder war sie noch zu jung dafür?

Seufzend schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf, um ihre Hochsteckfrisur nicht sofort wieder zu zerstören. Heute würde sie einen grandiosen Abend haben, einfach glücklich und ausgelassen. Und vielleicht würde Shaun Ferguson sie ja auch fragen... ganz sicher würde er sie fragen! Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Lippen und fröhlich hakte sie sich bei ihrer Freundin ein. „- also ich glaube wirklich, dass er das nicht tun wird. Ich meine es ist Robert, der würde so etwas nie tun. Stimmts Lily?" Verwittert nickte sie mit dem Kopf. Zwar wusste Lily nicht worum es ging, aber Lauren und sie teilten meistens dieselbe Meinung, weswegen sie sich darauf verließ, dass Nicken in diesem Fall richtig gewesen war.  
Mit einem überheblichen Grinsen auf den Lippen zog Lauren Lily schnell vorwärts, ein Stück vor die anderen Mädchen. „Danke", murmelte sie und schenkte ihr ein ihr ein kurzes, warmes Lächeln. Lily begann ebenfalls zu lächeln und zog sie ein Stück näher heran. „Keine Ursache", meinte sie nur und war froh, dass Nicken doch die richtige Wahl gewesen war. Lauren begann wieder langsamer zu laufen, bis die anderen zu ihnen aufgeschlossen hatten. „Also meine Damen, seid ihr bereit für einen unvergesslichen Abend?", fragte Ashley und trat auf Lilys andere Seite. „Wir warten seit Wochen darauf... Wann, wenn nicht jetzt?!", lachte Lauren und alle fielen mit ein.

Immer noch lachend bogen sie um die nächste Ecke. Doch sofort verstummten alle schlagartig, denn vor ihnen eröffnete sich eine Schar an Menschen, gekleidet in die verschiedensten Farben und doch so ähnlich. Schillernd und elegant, glanzvoll und festlich. Die Jungen sahen für Lily aus wie Pinguine. Schwarz mit weißen Bäuchen, wie damals vor Jahren im Zoo. Seitdem ein Pinguin sie in der dritten Klasse einmal gezwickt hatte, mochte sie diese nicht. Jungen hatte sie in der dritten Klasse auch nicht gemocht, was heute jedoch anders war.  
Lauren und Ashley stoppten an ihrer Seite und beide sahen aus, als würde ihnen gleich der Mund aufklappen vor Staunen. Auch sie stand da in einer Art Schockstarre über das sich ihr darbietende Bild. Denn überall diesen Menschen lag der Duft nach Kirschblüten, die laute Musik, die aus der großen Halle schallte, in die alle hineinströmten, und ein Gefühl. Freude und Lachen vermischt mit den Küssen Liebender und den sanften Blicken, die sich Schüler durch den ganzen Raum zuwarfen. Es war ein Gefühl, das sie selbst nicht beschreiben konnte, aber sie wollte, das es nie wieder aufhörte.

„Punsch?" Es war das einzige Wort, das Ashley herausbrachte und stumm nickte Lily. Langsam begann sich die kleine Gruppe vorwärts in die Halle zu schieben, wobei sie eigentlich nichts tun mussten, außer sich tragen zu lassen von dem Strom an Schülern, der um sie herum wogte und sie mit in die Halle riss. Überall nichts anderes als schillernden Farben, gold glitzernde Kleider und schwarz glänzende Anzüge. Sie waren ein Teil der Masse, so wie es sich Lily gewünscht hatte.  
Und ein breites Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. Der Abend begann gut. Schneller als sie es sich hatte vorstellen können, war sie durch die hohen Türen, wurde aber weiterhin von dem Strom mitgetragen, wohin auch immer. Schritt für Schritt ging sie weiter und schaute einmal kurz nach oben. Das Licht an der Deck hatte den perfekten Verlauf, durchsetzt von feinen flauschigen Wolken. An der einen Seite der Halle dunkelblau, beinahe schon schwarz mit Sternen, an der anderen Seite orange in dem sich die letzten goldenen Sonnenstrahlen brachen. Die Lehrer hatten gute Arbeit geleistet, der perfekte Sonnenuntergang.

Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand um ihren Arm und zog sie aus der Masse. Verwirrt schaute sie sich um und erkannte, dass es Ashley gewesen war. Lauren stand neben ihr und winkte einmal kurz mit der Hand vor Lilys Gesicht hin und her. „Wo wolltest du denn hin? Ich dachte wir wollten uns was zu trinken holen." „Stimmt, ich war nur so fasziniert von der Decke, da habe ich nicht mehr daran gedacht", entschuldigte sich Lily grinsend und Mary schnaubte. „Typisch", meinte sie gespielt genervt, aber auch sie musste sich das Grinsen verkneifen.  
Schmunzelnd schaute sich Ashley einmal in der Runde um. Dann seufzte sie, drehte sich nach rechts und begann sich zwischen den Menschen entlang zu schieben. Verwirrt schauten die anderen ihr nach, bis auch sie sich in Bewegung setzten und ihr nachgingen. „Ich komm gleich nach." Mehr sagte Lily nicht, als sie den Jungen auf der anderen Seite der Halle sah. Keiner hatte sie gehört, doch das merkte sie nicht, denn sie drehte sich bereits um und kämpfte sich einen Weg zu ihm hindurch. Er passte nicht hierher. Noch weniger als sie.

Sein Anzug saß nicht richtig, war ein bisschen zu groß an den Schultern und er wirkte verloren darin. Allein stand er an der Wand und ließ seinen kühlen Blick über die anderen streichen. Keiner bemerkte seinen klammernden Griff um das Glas in seiner Hand oder die Art, wie sich seine Augenbrauen nachdenklich verzogen hatten. Auch Lily nicht. Aber sie sah den traurigen Zug um seinen Mund und das war Anlass genug, zu ihm zu gehen.  
Es war schon länger her, dass sie miteinander geredet hatten, schon länger her, seit sie voreinander gestanden hatten. Doch jeden Tag, wenn sie sich auf den Gängen sahen, warfen sie sich Blicke zu. In seinem lag Sehnsucht, in ihrem Schmerz. Sie vermisste ihn. Einfach nur die Nähe zu ihm, die Gespräche und die Sicherheit, die er ihr gegeben hatte. Er hatte sie nie dazu gezwungen, sich ihm zu öffnen, hatte sie reden lassen, wenn sie es musste, und hatte danach still neben ihr gesessen und kein Wort gesagt. Ruhig hatten sie über das glitzernde Wasser des Sees geschaut und ihren Gedanken nachgehangen. Erinnerungen in ihrem Kopf wieder erweckt und sie manchmal auch miteinander geteilt.

Das Geräusch, welches sie am wenigsten von ihm gehört hatte, war sein Lachen. Sie hatte immer geredet, er nur selten. Sie hatte ihn in dieser Zeit genau studiert, wusste, wie er dasaß, wenn er nervös war. Oder besser gesagt hatte es gewusst. Nur noch dunkel konnte sich an seine Augen erinnern, seine Augen, die nicht ganz schwarz waren, sondern in der Mitte einen dunkelbraunen Ring hatten. Ihre Erinnerungen an ihn verblassten, zu viel Zeit war vergangen.  
„Severus." Ihre Stimme klang leiser als gewollt. Erschrocken fuhr er zu ihr herum, doch als er sie erkannte, trat wieder derselbe Ausdruck in sein Gesicht, den er immer trug. Abweisend und desinteressiert. Früher hätte sie die leise Freude und Überraschung in seinem Gesicht noch ablesen können, heute nicht mehr. „Lily." Er nickte leicht, drehte sich dann aber wieder in Richtung der Tanzfläche, sodass sie nur noch sein Profil sehen konnte.

Lange schaute sie ihn an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Eine plötzliche Traurigkeit legte sich über sie und sie schluckte hart. Ihr Blick brannte sich in ihn, wanderte über sein Gesicht, aber er weigerte sich, seinen Kopf zu ihr zu wenden. Er wusste, was er auf ihrem Gesicht finden würde, wollte nicht den Schmerz darauf sehen, denn er kannte ihn zu gut. Er sah ihn jeden Tag auf den Gängen, wenn sie ihn anblickte. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an die gemeinsamen Nachmittage, an die gemeinsame Zeit.  
„Können wir reden?" Ihre Stimme war leiser und tränen schwer. Sein Blick schnellte zu ihr und er schaute in ihre Augen. Grün mit leichtem Gelbstich in der Mitte. Augen, mit denen sie ihn von allem hätte überzeugen können. Es hatte einen Grund gegeben, wieso er ihr nie in die Augen gesehen hatte, wenn sie am See gesessen hatten. Er hatte nicht das Leiden darin sehen wollen, wollte sich nur an die glückliche Lily erinnern. Sein Blick glitt weiter über ihr Gesicht und langsam stellte er das Glas in seiner Hand auf einen kleinen Tisch neben ihm. Ein kurzes Nicken von ihm war Antwort genug.

Ein letzter Blick von ihr auf ihn, dann drehte sie sich um glitt durch die Menge zur Tür hin. Er folgte ihr, aber probierte, dass niemand ihn mit Lily in Verbindung brachte. Sie hatte genug Probleme, keiner musste wissen, dass sie ihn kannte, den allseits gemiedenen Severus Snape. Er leugnete nicht, dass es so war, aber ihm war es egal. Lily zählte und für sie würde er tun, was getan werden musste.  
Ihm war klar gewesen, wo sie hin gewollt hatte. Ein Platz, versteckt durch Bäume und Büsche. Weiches Gras und direkt davor die leisen Wellen, die sich sanft am Ufer brachen. Eine perfekte Idylle verbunden mit Erinnerungen. Doch er wollte jetzt nicht dort mit ihr sprechen. Wollte diesen Ort nicht mit dem folgenden Gespräch zerstören. Aber sie lief voraus, zielstrebig, während ihr im Schein des Mondes das rote Haar hinterher flog, welches sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst hatte. Auch seine Schritte wurden schneller, als ihm klar war, dass sie niemand mehr sehen würde.

Nachdem er sich durch die Büsche geschoben hatte, ließ er sich nieder. An seinem Platz, der einen guten Schritt von ihrem entfernt war. Auch sie ließ sich auf ihrem nieder und lächelte wehmütig. Lange herrschte Stille und ihr war bewusst, dass es an ihr war zu reden. So war es immer schon gewesen. „Wieso? Was ist passiert Severus?" Immer noch war ihre Stimme so leise wie vorhin, doch hier passte sie. Es war ein Ort der Stille. Sein Blick blieb starr nach vorne gerichtet auf das andere Ende Sees, das man in diesem Licht nur erahnen konnte. Stumm saß er da und regte sich nicht, doch ihr entging nicht, wie er seine Hände im Gras verkrampfte. Die Erinnerungen keimten in ihr auf.  
„Wieso haben wir uns so verloren? Was war der Grund dafür?" Keine Antwort. Stille ging von ihm aus, doch irgendwann wandte er sich ihr zu. Sein Blick traf ihren und er wusste, dass der Ort zerstört war. Nie hatte er hier ihr Leiden sehen wollen. „Es war nicht nur wegen deiner... wegen deiner Interessen, Severus. Nein, es hatte mehr Gründe. Aber welche? Lag es an mir? Hast du dich deswegen von mir angewandt? War ich dir zu -" „Wer sagt, dass ich mich von dir abgewandt habe?" Seine Stimme war noch leiser, doch sie verstummte sofort.

„Hast du... hast du nicht?", fragte sie nach langer Zeit und er schüttelte sanft den Kopf, bevor er sich wieder zu dem See drehte. „Aber dann..." Ihre Stimme klang aus und stumm blickte sie zu ihm. „Aber wieso ist es dann so gekommen?"  
Reglos saß er da, der Wind fuhr ihm leicht durch die Haare. Eine Frage, die er sich oft gestellt hatte. Und bis heute kannte er keine Antwort darauf, er hatte nur Vermutungen. „Weißt du, wie sie mich nennen? Schniefelus. Kein besonders toller Name, trotzdem komme ich damit klar. Aber weißt du wer das nicht schaffen würde? Du. Was würden sie sagen, wenn sie wüssten, dass du mit Schniefelus redest? Ihm Dinge über dich erzählst... In Gryffindor zu sein, heißt nicht dagegen immun zu sein, Lily."  
Ihr Blick war zu dem Ufer auf der anderen Seite des Sees gewandert. Traurigkeit lag in den Gesichtern von beiden und über der gesamten Szenerie. Aus der scheinbaren Idylle war ein Spiegel geworden, der einem die gesamte brutale Wahrheit aufzeigte. „Das hätten sie nie-" „Lüg nicht", unterbrach er sie und sie wusste, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Still blieb sie sitzen, ohne die Augen abwenden zu können. Sie wollte ihn nicht sehen.

Wolken flogen über den Himmel, warfen Schatten auf die Welt und brachten Regen mit sich. Doch nicht an den See, der See lag im glatten Schein des Mondes da, ungetrübt von allem. Langsam stand sie auf. Ihr Zeitgefühl war verschwunden, der letzte Abschied stand bevor. Sie trat näher an ihn heran, während er noch immer auf dem Gras saß und in die Ferne starrte. Leicht legte sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Nach Hogwarts... Wenn wir aus der Schule sind..." Ihre Stimme verlor sich, während Tränen begannen an ihren Wangen hinab zu laufen.  
Er nickte. Eine erfolglose Hoffnung, doch wenn es ihren Schmerz linderte... „Ich vermisse dich, Severus. Es fehlt ein Teil, wenn du nicht da bist." Ein letztes Mal strich ihre Hand über seine Schulter, bevor sie sie wegzog. Einen langen Augenblick ruhten ihre Augen noch auf ihm, dann drehte sie sich um und schob sich durch die Büsche, wie vorhin durch die Menschen.  
In diesem Moment beschloss Severus, dass er aufhören würde Lily zu lieben. Es bedeutete Schmerz für ihn, Schmerz für sie. Er würde aufhören und er würde sie vergessen. Erneut war es eine erfolglose Hoffnung. Und sie stillte seinen Schmerz nicht. Aber es half ein Ziel zu haben, auch wenn es unerreichbar war.


End file.
